The Storm
by Edward'sAllMine60644
Summary: A storm hits the town of forks and Bella and the Cullens are stuck in school . What will the Cullen and Bella get up to and will Edward and Bella feelings for each other bloom. R&R first fan fic REVIEW EVERY! ON ALL CHAPTERS FLAMES WELCOMED
1. Chapter 1

Hey This Is My First Fan Fic. So Be Nice And Review

Beta: Armanifan101

Chapter 1  
Bella POV  
I couldn't break his gaze. His gaze that shot death glares to me and broke my self esteem even lower into the ground.  
We were in biology class and Mr. Banner was blabbering about Y chromosomes and X chromosomes. I wasn't paying the slightest attention, all my attention was centered on my partner.  
Edward Cullen.  
I can't break his stare. The stare that told me that he doesn't want anything to do with me. My heart was racing and my cheeks were filled with warm blood. And just to make it worse the blush made me even more embarrassed. Looks like my cheeks will be painted red forever.  
Thankfully the bell rang excusing my presence from him. I started packing up my things as he finally looked away. He was the first person to leave out of the class.

Again.

Nobody even got out of their own seats by the time that he had left the classroom. I slowly gathered my things for my next period.  
Lunch.  
Mike Newton was in the doorway waiting on me yet again. Since the car accident 2 week ago I'm so happy that everyone started to treat me the same as usual except one person that is. He was like my own personal puppy that wouldn't go away.  
"Hi Mike," I said the same as I made my way up to the door  
"Hey Bella" He said in a way too enthusiastic voice for just friends.  
"So Bella I was wondering if um maybe we can go out on Friday?" I was really getting tired of Mike asking me out. I had just said no a couple of day ago and now he going to ask me again I was beginning to know not think he doesn't take a hint.  
"Sorry, Mike I have to study that day I have a big test for Spanish Monday." I twisted the truth for that one. I did have a test but I had already studied and didn't need to again.  
"Can't you study on Saturday" He asked a little angrily. I can tell that he is getting very inquisitive on why I have to do something every time he asks me out. Well take a hint Newton and go ask Jessica that has been glaring at me from behind my back since you first asked my out.  
"Yes, I'm sure Mike." I sighted at him. I didn't even say sorry. It's not my fault he's too persistent.  
By the time I ended that oh so pleasant conversation we were in the cafeteria and I was getting ready to get in line to get my lunch. I really wasn't hungry and I only wanted an apple and a bottle of lemonade. As I got ready to sit in my usual spot with Mike and his friends at a table the principal Mr. Greene walked in.  
"ATTENTION ATTENTION I'm sorry to say that it is very unsafe to drive or walk in this kind of weather so therefore everyone will have to stay in the building until we get someone out to clear the roads. We certainly don't want what happened in the last 2 weeks to happen to happen again now do we."  
I instantly felt eyes on me and my cheeks went red yet again. Why did he have to bring that up everything was going so well? Well almost very well. I was very unhappy. I didn't want to stay another 2 dreadful hours in this school building or more. I groaned.  
As I turned around the only pair of eyes that caught my sight was the beautiful topaz eyes that was staring daggers at me earlier today. But now they look very amused. As if he thought something was funny about the unwanted attention that I was getting. I glared at him and he seemed to be fighting a laugh. Did he just chuckle?! I rolled my eyes and went to my seat next to Jessica Stanley. Jessica was short with curly dark blonde hair. Did I mention that you couldn't say anything to her without everyone knowing?  
"Hi Bella" she sneered my name with disgust. I wonder what I did now? Did I tell her that her shirt was way to low cut for school? Because I certainly don't remember.  
"Edward Cullen is looking at you" She said with a hint of distaste and jealousy. "Again."  
I turned to see Edward looking right into my eyes. I couldn't drop my gaze he was so beautiful. He had messy bronze color hair god like features and a too die body. He was perfect I couldn't drop my gaze. Edward sat with his family just like any other day. Emmet saw Edward looking and he said something that made everyone laugh. Everyone except Edward, he on the other hand looked as if he wanted to spring up and snap his throat. I looked away and blushed. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that today was going to be a very long and painful day.  
Jessica was talking to Lauren about their upcoming shopping trip. I took out my old and beaten copy of Wuthering Heights and began to read. My mind started to wonder after 30 min and I was wondering what the Cullens were. I started to pounder my options, maybe they were super heroes, or maybe they were like spider man and superman and there weakness was kryptonite. I after I finished realizing what I was thinking totally thought that I lost it. Of course they were different then any normal 17 and 18 year old. They had a sense of maturity to them and they were gorgeously beautiful. While I was pondering my options I saw Alice Cullen walking up to my table with her eyes locked on me.  
"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen do you want to sit with me and my family today?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!!!!

Omg Im sooooo sorry i havent been updating!!! Please dont hate me!!!

I have been doing alot this year and been having some complications.

Im going to be updating almost weekly from now on and i hope you dont hate me. If you have any ideas

or concerns for the story PLEASE TELL ME !!!!

ps.I need a beta so if anyone interested email me


	3. Chapter 3

The long awaited Chapter 2

Epov

_'' She' s so beautiful, long hair bright brown eyes and a slender body we just make a great couple. Maybbe I'll ask her to the dance next week and then i'll take her home and we will m......''_

That vile Newton and his awful thoughts. Im currently sitting in biology class with the girl that changed my life. I tried to put enough space between her and I so i was tempted to kill her. She's soo annoying and tempting that she,s in constant danger of me taking her life and she dosnet even know it. After the fight in the hospital i knew that i couldnt asscioate with bella in anyway. I knnow that she's know something that can put me and my family in danger. It was tupid of me to go and save her from the van but all i can think about when it was happening was not her anyone but her. My family was upset that they thought they were going to have to move again because of a stupid little girl and her big mouth. But i reassured them that there was nothing to worry abouut but i knew that she was going to tell anyone. I felt like i can trust her i dont know how or why but i just knew. I still took my precautions of course, for her safty and my familys, i inorged her and didnt respond to her when she said hello, I was cold and would glare at ther when ever she looked my way. Every single day i would glare and inore her and theit became less freqrent and all together stopped because she stopped trying to talk to me and for that i was thankkful for. I dindt want to get to close to her, Because i was certain that i wasnt goiing to leave her if i did.

I decided to look at her and take all her features in. He skin was pale and smooth. her hair made a curtain betwen us which i think was done on purpose. She was wearing a blue shirt that fitted her skin color olovely and jeans that hung to the right curves. She was REALLY beautiful. She desrves someonne better then me, a monster who is immortal and danngeruos. She turned arounf that moment and looked me directly in my eyes. I was certain that i was glaring at her and she back at me.

We were interupted with are thoughts when the bell rang. I gracefully got out of me seat and gathered up my things and was the first to leave the classroom. I silently walkked to the the lunch room and grabbed my 'food'. I wasnt planing to eat it , it was just a prop that my family and I have to get to make us a appear normal. A couple of minutes later Jasper and Alice walked in the lunch room, hand and hand, and grabbed there 'food'. They took there usall seats and said hello and continued talking in soft voices. Emmet and Rosalie came in next and grabbed there food as well, and took a seat.

'' Hey, my brother!!'' Emmet boomed. He might be my favorite brother but sometimes he just gets on my nerves with his antics an not so funny jokes.

With a nod of a head as a aknowlogement, I focused my attention to the cafetira. It was typical plain blue long table with benchs filled with kids. I kept searching when i came to Newtons thoughts.

_'' WOW, Bella looks beautiful today. Maybe i can ask herr to the dance now i know that she will say yes, i mean i am MIKE NEWTON the Best Of them ALL. Thats including Edward Cullen.'' _ Newton and his ridicuols thoughts i said with a shake of the head. He was really testing my patience today.

After a moment she turned around and stared at my face. It was like she was studing it and putting it in her memory so she wont forget it. I was doing the same with her. Taking in her high cheek bones and full lips. Her brown eyes that was so deep and bright. And the blush she wore every timme i looked at her. I was interupted with my observation when emmet started talking.

'' Hey eddie boy, stop eye fucking bella , Im losing my appitite ugh!'' emmet said with mock sickness. Everyone at the table started laughing but me. I sent Emmet my worse glare and that sobered everyone up. I was lost in my own thought when i was Alice stand up and go to Bella's table.

I quickly serched her mind a found out what she was doing. She was already half way to bellas table so i knew that there was no way i could stop her without causing attention to myself. She went and asked bella if she wanted to sit with us.

'' Um.. okay'' bella said in atimid voice. She gathered all her stuff and told jessica that she wasnt going to be sitting with them for the rest of the day. Jessica replied with a huph and returned to what she was doing. In her mind she was insainly jealuos and wanted to know why she never got invited to sit at are table.

_' Because i thought nobody like you '_

Bella walked over to our table when she was a foot away she trip over her feet and began to trip. On instinct i reache out to catch her.

"thanks'' she said breathless

'' no problem'' i replied I notice that are face was only inches apart and she looked down at my lips and me herrs. We heard some cough at are table and saw Alice with a huge grin on her face looking at us.

'' Bella , why dont you take a sit'' Alice said in her tinkerly high picthed voice.

Bella took the sit right next to me and put her belongings behinf her chair .

'' So, Bella do you wanna play a game'' said emmet , he had a evil grin on his face aand i knew that he was up to no good.

" Umm. sure why not'' was her reply.

'' Let the games begin it times for Truth and Dare''

Can this day get any worse?

A part of my ind answered 'yes ' yes it can'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, Im back soooo any ways heres the 4th chapter and i want everyone how reads the story to reveiws. REVIEWS are what i live for. Im deadly serious lol**

Bella pov.

What did i get myself into? I thought. The big one Emmet had suggested to play truth and dare. At first i didnt think anything about it, I mean i can handle a little game that kids play. Right? So i told him sure i'll play it wasnt going to be that bad. From the coner of my eye u saw Edward silently shake his head. Does he think that i cant handle a simple game with his brother and his family? Maybe im cant but he dosent have to tell me. I mean who does he think he is , okay he's a beautiful god with bronze messy hair and a dazzling smile not that seen it that much but a girl can imagine right? While i was silently thinkng to myself I ddnt notice the way alice was basically jumping up and down i her seat and how Emmet was grinning so wide i thought it would hurt his face and jasper and rosalie was still sitting stright in there seat with almost identical expression. Rosalie looking like she wanted to throw me out of the chair and Jasper like he was in pain. I kinda felt sorry for him. Then there was Edward the Edward sitting so close to me all i had to do i is move a little closer and we'll be touching shoulders.

" All right bella, since you are a guest to are little table you get to go first truth or dare. " Emmet brought me out of my thoughts with his booming voice.

" ummm... how about truth?" It came out as a question.

He grin got impossibly wider. " Do you like Mike newton and if you do what do you like about him."

When he said this he was looking straight at Edward like he was daring him to say something. He just simply rolled his eyes and a small smile graced his lips. Then he looked straight at me. His eyes were all i saw for a sudden and he was all that i thought about.

"yea Bella do you like Newton." Edward said in a smooth voice. A voice that should of been a sin. It surely dazzled people in a way that wasn't legealy. It took me a moment to relize what he was do ..... he was trying to ugh!!! i don't know but i know it was not any good. His eyes sparkled in a way that showed a strang glint, a glint of mischeiveness. My defence's went up immedelly.

" Yes, i like him" i said in a strong voice, still looking in to edward eyes.

'' What do you like about him?'' Alice asked

'' He's nice and he's cute i guess.''

'' Oh really '' Edward said '' Well why don;t we just bring him over here to join us.'' He laughed out loud at my expression that came on my face the second the words left out of my mouth. I was horrifid this was what he was planning all along he did this on purpose oh i was so going to get him back. And i got the perfect way and a smile started n my lips as i watched edward walk the lunch room to my usuasl table. I couldn't hear the conversation but i knew it must of suprised mike because he slowly looked at the table with his mouth hanging wide opening. The slowly nodding his head and grabbed his things and looked like he was telling everyone that he will be back later.

Edward and Mike reached our table in record time and mike slowly pulled a sit form a empty table next to us. Edward looked at me with a full blown out smile and i winked at him. If he wants to pl;ay a game then game on. Bella Swan is on a mission a mission to get back at Edward Cullen.

**REVIEWS ARE MY BEST FRIEND PLEAZ REVEIW AND I NEED I BETA AND QUICK. AT LEAST 15 REVEIWS AND ILL MAKE THE NEW CHAPTER REAL SPECAIL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time:Mike reached our table in record time and mike slowly pulled a sit form a empty table next to us. Edward looked at me with a full blown out smile and i winked at him. If he wants to play a game then game on. Bella Swan is on a mission a mission to get back at Edward Cullen.**

Epov

I cant believe she actually went and got newton. It was kind of funny. She thought that she was going to get to me by just sitting by Newton. Yea right. When she looked at me a winked i thought i was going to melt on sight. Of course she dosent know the effect she has on me.

_' Eddie, i think Newton got the hots for Your little Bella ain't you going to do something, maybe i just have to push you in the right direction' _

I quickly looked into his mind to see what he had planned and what i saw i didn't like.

" Don't you dare Emmet" I hissed under my breath, Mike and Bella unable to hear me.

He turned to Me and said " Eddie my boy truth or dare."

" Don't call me Eddie and i Choose Dare."

_" Bad choice Edward you know how Emmett is " _said Alice in her head. You can practically tell that she was having a hard time sitting still in her seat because she was so excited Jasper had is hand on the smaller girls shoulder trying to calm her down but it was only working slightly. she still had a huge grin on her face that looked like her entire made up face was going to crack. Rosalie was silently looking at her nails with a bored look on her face but in her mind you can tell that she was curious on how the game was going to turn out.

I looked back a Emmett waiting for what my dare was going to be. He was singing the Barney theme song in his head and it was getting really annoying.

" Edward i dare you to let Bella sit on your lap for the whole game."

My eyes got huge. WHAT THE FUCK. Was he trying to kill me um Again. What is he thinking. I Look towards Bella with wide eyes. Her cheeks are filled with blush and she was biting her lip so hard i thought that it will draw blood.

I shook my head and sighed. I held out my hand towards Bella silently telling her to let this get over with. She took my hand and seat on my lap gently. I had to hold my breath to get used to her smell. It was getting slightly easier then the first time i met her. I leaned into her neck and took a deep breath. Yes it was getting more easier i think i can handle this. I looked up at Bellas face and she was blushing bright red and i smiled. she let out a shaky breath and smiled back.

Next to her empty seat was Newton looking stunned. In his mnd he thought that he was going to be a knight and shining armor and win Bella's heart, I almost scoffed out loud. I rolled my eyes at his crazed fantasy's and turned to Rosalie with a smile on my face.

" Its my turn my dare sister, Truth or Dare''.

She turned and glared at me, She immediately got her guard up. I kept my smile on my face practically laughing on what i was going to make her do.

" Dare '

"Bad choice" I said in a low voice.

" I dare you to go into the main office and admit your love for Newton on the school intercome and sing the song of my choice, to express how you fell for him." I finally finished. Everyone at our table except Rosalie and Newton who looked like he was torn between running out of the cafeteria for the way that Emmett was looking at him or jumping for joy for having one of the most beautiful person he ever seen declaring love for him.

" OH My God Edward i.... didn't.. even ... see... that coming. Said a laughing Alice. Bella shoulder was shaking from silent laughter she didn't want to upset Rosalie anymore then she was. She was looking at me like she was going to jump and rip my head off and with a angry Rosalie i am sure she will.

" Edward I'm going to kill YOU''

I just smiled and slowly shook my head " I wanna see you try and now don't you got a dare to do? "

She growled and loudly pushed her chair back and stomped all the way out of the cafeteria. Emmett was the first one to turn to me.

" Awe Edward why did you do that fopr now im not going to get any for today. "

" Shut up, " i replied. I opened my mouth to say something else when i heard the intercom come on.

" Excuse me everyone can i have you attention." Said Rosalie in a bored voice

" My name is Rosalie and i want everyone to know that im in love with MIKE NEWTON. He sweet Cuddly like a big Golden Retriever. He only drools a little and i always wanted i little dog to love and i guess Mike is close enough and i Really do love him. I want to sing him a song.

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating_

_But there are several other very important differences_

_Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

_I'd appreciate your input_

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought_

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_

_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts_

_Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up_

_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_

_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns_

_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined_

_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket_

_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it_

_Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas_

_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"_

_So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship_

_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip_

_So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle_

_And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

"Thanx" Rosalie said in a monotone voice.

I looked around the cafeteria and everyone was silent until Emmett broke the silence.

" OMG, MY BABY JUST SONG MY FAVORITE SONG, GO ROSALIE''

That had everyone on the floor laughing. Mike looked embaressed and said that he had to go someone. Yea right he probably wanted to go and see if rosalie wanted to do it like they were on the discovery channel. That just sent another wave of laughter my way. Rosalie came in the cafeteria and Emmett got up and started to applaud her.

'That was awesome baby" Emmett said

Rosalie just smiled and shook her head she turned her head to Alice and smirked.

"Alice truth or Dare."

**Pleaz review. Srry it took me a while to post but a lot of thing are going like me getting ready to get out of school. Hope you like it. The song is THE BAD TOUCH BY THE BLOODHOUND GANG.**


End file.
